Equal
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Mereka sama meskipun dalam wujud yang berbeda, namun... / For Challenge Animalia :""D/
_Equal_

 _Hetalia_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC X'D, Typo , alur yang loncat – loncat, Human Name! dll._

 _For Animalia Callege :""D_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary: Mereka sama meskipun dalam wujud yang berbeda, namun..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lagi – lagi dan lagi. Gadis kecil itu hanya memandang semua ini dari balik tembok bata tersebut, ia tetap saja terdiam dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Gadis itu hanya mencengkram ujung roknya semakin erat, dengan sesekali mengatur nafasnya. Mungkin pemandangan ini telah biasa ia saksikan semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, meskipun ia telah terbiasa menyaksikannya bukan berarti mentalnya juga terbiasa bukan ?. Ia ingin berjalan kedepan dan berbicara pada sang kakak namun apa daya itu tidak akan merubah apapun menurutnya, kakaknya terlalu keras untuk didekati. Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa melangkah dengan sedikit terhuyung kala ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Pikirannya tengah terbang malayang entah kemana , namun pandangannya ia arahkan pada arah jendela tepat melihat sang bulan purnama. Gadis itu yakin sebentar lagi kakaknya akan pergi, dan ia bisa kembali menyusup keruangan itu lagi. Meskipun ia tidak yakin tentang apakah ia berani masuk seorang diri kesana, namun karena ia telah didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi sepertinya gadis berpita merah itu akan kesana lagi.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja, kakaknya telah pergi kembali bersama mobil _jeep_ kesayangannya. Dengan segera Bella turun dari tempat tidurnya , dan segera berjalan keluar.

Harusnya ia tidak melakuakan semua ini, jika kakaknya juga tidak melakukan pekerjaan ini. Bella tahu usianya bukan lah anak kecil lagi, jadi ia pun telah mengetahui mana yang baik maupun yang buruk. Dengan perlahan gadis berpita merah itu segera memutar knop pintu ruangan tersebut. Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal karena pintu ruangan tersebut tak kunjung terbuka, maka tarik kesimpulan bahwa ruanga itu terkunci. Bella tahu dimana biasanya sang kakak meyembunyikan kunci tersebut tepat didalam lemari kecil disebelah kaca ruang tamu. Dan dengan segera Bella pun pergi kesana untuk mengambil kunci tersebut.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Bella untuk kembali keruang tersebut, dengan segera ia pun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Gadis bernetra hijau itu pun segera berjalan menuju sesutau yang ia cari.

"Hei... Kau sakit?" sebenarnya Bella tahu pertanyaannya tidak mungkin dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan .

"Grrhhh..." Ia mulai berjongkok dan memperhatiakan hewan didepannya tersebut, dengan pandangan penuh kekasihanan Bella mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu sebentar..." gumam Bella dan segera pergi kaluar.

Hanya sebentar saja ia pergi lalu kembali lagi bersama sepiring daging segar ditangannya, tidak terlalu banyak juga daging yang ia bawa. Ia tidak mau sampai sang kakak curiga kepadanya.

"Heiii... aku kembali, ini... makanlah..." Bella mulai memasukkan daging tersebut dengan penuh kehati – hatian melalui kurungan besi bagain bawah, ia tidak mungkin membuka kurungan tersebut. Ia hanya takut .

Bella memperhatikan hewan yang masih satu keluarga degan kucing itu dengan penuh antusias, hewan yang termasuk raja hutan itu masih begitu mungil . mungkin sama persis dengan ukuran boneka kesayangannya dikamar. Bella tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa sang kakak sering sekali membawa hewan - hewan kerumahnya namun tak jarang dari mereka yang telat untuk diberi makan , hewan – hewan tersebut hanya beberapa hari berada dirumahnya namun selanjutnya Bella tak tahu kemana mereka semua pergi. Ia ingat betul tepat seminggu yang lalu ada sebuah burung cantik berekor panjang diruangan ini, begitu cantik hingga gadis berpita merah itu terpesona. Namun sekarang gadis itu tidak terlalu mengetahui dimana keberadaan burung cantik tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa hari yang lalu ada sebuah hewan yang ia ketahui bernama Orang utan disini namun sama seperti burung cantik tersebut , ia juga menghilang. Dan sekarang hanya ada kucing kecil ini disini.

Bella terdiam , sambil sesekali memainkan ujung roknya. Ia berpikir jika hewan ini masih kecil ,lantas bagaimana dengan sang induk, apakah tidak mencarinya , apakah ia membiarkan anak kecilnya ini pergi dari sisinya. Dengan gerakan tiba - tiab Bella mulai menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, nampak begitu menggemaskan untuk gadis seusianya.

"Hei... hei... siapa namamu? Namaku Bella" Namun sepertinya hewan kecil dihadapannya ini tidak menghiraukan ucapan Bella dengan terus memakan daging perlahan.

"Kau begitu manis ya... apakah kau tidak rindu dengan ibumu?" lambat laun Bella mulai merasa mengantuk setelah membereskan makanan sang hewan tersebut lantas Bella segera beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah ia mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini entah mengapa terasa hambar, Gadis berpita itu tetap terdiam dalam posisinya. Hambar karena suasana. Ia mulai mengayun - ayunkan kaki mungilnya saat duduk, mungkin saja dengan begini rasa bosannya akan hilang. Namun nyatanya tidak. Sang kakak tetap terdiam diposisinya sambil memperhatikan koran dalam genggaman, nampak begitu asyik dengan dunianya.

"Kak..." sarapannya telah selesai, bersama beberapa selai kacang yang masih berada dibibir.

"Bersihkan bibirmu" lagi pula tanpa komando dari kakaknya pun Bella juga akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kak, apa kakak tidak kasihan dengan hewan hewan itu?" mungkin gadis berbibir layaknya kucing itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Cepat berangkat sekolah Bel" dan Bella kecil pun segera menuruti perkataan Willem.

"Kak..." selalu seperti ini, tiada jawaban yang pasti.

Dan pada akhirnya Bella pun segera berpamit untuk segera kesekolah. Mau bagaimana juga hanya sang kakak yang ia punya disini, tidak lebih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Bella mulai memperhatikan kebisaan sang kakak terhadap para hewan – hewan tersebut. Mungkin awalnya ia tidak tertarik dan menganggap bahwa hewan - hewan yang kakaknya bawa pulang adalah hewan peliharaan seperti bisanya. Seperti kucing milik Feli , temannya. Namun nyatanya ia salah. Hewan yang selalu kakaknya bawa pulang adalah hewan yang sebenarnya begitu asing bagi Bella, dan itulah mengapa Bella selalu ingin tahu hewan - hewan yang kakaknya bawa pulang.

Bella jadi mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu , dimana sang kakak membawa seekor harimau mungil yang begitu menggemaskan . dan nyatanya kali ini terulang kembali, sang kakak memang membawa seekor hewan yang bernama harimau tersebut namun bulunya begitu membuat gadis bermabut pirang itu terpesona, bulu yang sepertinya begitu lambut bewarna putih. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Bella mulai menghampiri sang kakak dirungan itu lagi.

"Kak..." lantas saja sapaan Bella membuat Willem terkejut , ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya masih terjaga pada jam malam .

"...Kau belum tidur.." dan sepertinya gadis kecil itu sedikit takut dengan tatapan sang kakak untuk malam ini.

"Mengapa kakak mengurung hewan itu?" Bella bertanya seolah ia tidak mengetahui apa- apa , meskipun pada akhirnya ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui mengapa selama sang kakak selalu mengurung beberapa hewan didalam ruang tersebut.

"Apa.. kakak tidak ingin mengembalikan mereka bersama ibunya"

"Mereka akan aku kembalikan bersama ibunya" ujar Willem sambil mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan sang adik .

"Bohong" kali ini Bella mulai berada memandang mata sang kakak. Sedangkan Willem nampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Bella.

"Kak... apa kakak tidak kasihan dengan mereka."

"Kasihan?" sepertinya Willem ingin tertawa untuk kali ini. Sedangkan Bella mulai menunggu ucapan Willem selanjutnya

"Untuk apa? kita berbeda degan mereka" entah mengapa perkataan Willem membuat Bella mendongakkan kepalanya , saat sang kakak mulai berdiri menjauh.

"Kurasa kakak salah, kita sama dengannya..." pemuda bernetra hijau itu segera menolehkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Bella.

"Sama?" Beo pemuda tersebut dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Ya... sama - sama tidak memiliki orang tua. Seharusnya kakak tahu, bagaimana jika harus berpisah dengan orang tua, dengan ayah mau pun ibu... Lagi pula, dia masih kecil" gumam gadis kecil itu diakhir kata dan Bella pun segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut setelah ngatakan hal tersebut. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Willem hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bella hanya memadang tak percaya pada sesuatu dihadapannya, tentang mangapa rumahnya begitu ramai. Apakah sang kakak sedang mengadakan pesta, Bella hanya menggeleng mengenai asumsinya tersebut. Bella begitu mengetahui, bahwa sang kakak lebih suka berpesta pada malam hari dan bukan siang hari seperti ini.

"Bella" gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam tatkala seorang pemuda memeluka tubuhnya dengan tiba - tiba. Bella tahu siapa pemuda pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah memeluk tubunya tersebut.

"Kak.. Antonio" gumam Bella, ia tidak mengerti ada apa ini.

Namun Bella segera paham , apa yang terjadi saat netranya memandang sekelompok polisi yang sedang mambawa sang kakak, dan Bella tahu lambat laun hal ini akan terjadi pada kakaknya. Ia telah mengetahui semua, mengenai pekerjaan yang telah kakaknya geluti selama beberapa tahun ini. Ya... Bella akhirnya tahu.

"Kakak" gadis kecil itu mulai berlari dan memeluk pinggang sang kakak. Ia mulai menangis dan membasahi baju Willem tentunya.

"Bel.." Wiillem segera berbalik dan membelai penuh kasih rambut adiknya tersebut.

"A-aku tahu, hal ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Tapi percayalah kak, aku tidak membencimu dan aku tetap menyayangimu" Bella mulai memeluk kakaknya kembali, ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan kenyataan ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, semua ini telah terjadi.

Willem hanya memandang adik kecilnnya tersebut. Ia merasa bukan kakak yang baik bagi Bella, namun baginya Bella adalah adik terbaik.

Willem segera pergi dari hadapan Bella, dan gadis bernetra hijau itu hanya memandang kepergian kakaknya tersebut dengan tatapan yang tersirat penuh kesedihan. Hanya kakaknya yang ia punya namun sekarang ia pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei..." Bella menolehkan kepalanya memandang pemuda dihadapannya tersebut.

"Willem menitipkanmu padaku, kau memilikiku." Pada akhirnya Bella pun menangis juga dalam dekapan Antonio, ia tidak ingin sang kakak pergi dari hadapannya, pergi dari sisinya. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, dan jangan lupakan hukum karma didunia ini. Dalam dekapan pemuda spanyol tersebut, Bella merasa ada yang kurang dari pelukan ini. Ya... mau bagaimana juga Antonio bukanlah Willem , bukan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bella ingat pada malam itu, malam yang mengajarkan berbagai hal pada diri Bella saat menatap sang harimau. Harimau itu berbeda , seolah ia ingin keluar dari kurungan besi tersebut. Seolah ia merindukan sesuatu. Dan Bella hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja sang harimau begitu rindu dengan ibunya, seperti gadis berpita merah itu. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dipisahkan dari ibunya, begitu menyakitkan bukan. Namun ada seuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan malam tu. Ya... membebaskan herimau tersebut, ia tak bisa. Ia tak mampu melakukannya... ia terlalu takut kakaknya marah. Dan pada akhirnya Bella hanya terdiam saat ia kembali memasuki kamar.

.

.

Terkadang pelajaran tentang hidup bisa dari apapun juga...

Tak memandang siapa saja...

Dan Bella tahu, bagaimana hidup yang harimau kecil itu rasa..

Sama sepertinya...

Ya... sama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^^The End^^


End file.
